Dark Resolution
by SiningStar
Summary: In a village haunted by vampires, all of the little town's maidens are sent to be married to the beasts. Is Marin strong enough to face her fate? U.A., contains yaoi, adult themes and soome slight angst, the story is better than the summary! - HIATUS, REVISING
1. Chapter 1: The Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya (such as Amora, Crystiala, Marianah, etc...), belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!  
_

_**Pairings:** AioriaxMarin_

_-MiloxCamusxHyoga_

_-HyogaxShun_

_-EsmeraldaxIkkixMiho_

_-DeathmskxAphrodite (for now, I guess that's all!)_

_Enjoy :D!_

* * *

_**Dark Resolution**_

_**Chapter 1: The Sacrifice**_

'Why me? Shaina is very pretty and she even appeared infatuated with one of _them_! Oh, who am I kidding...?'

Marin couldn't believe her fate; it HAD to be some kind of bad joke... She looked at her father, who was sitting on the bench across from her in that damned carriage, the carriage that would bring her to her imminent doom.

"How could you?" – She asked – "How could you make me do this? How could you do this to me? You're sending your only to her death and you simply nod your head like some piece of cattle!"

Marin felt her cheek redden as her father slapped her. – "Treat your father with respect, child. It costs me, but it is for the sake of our village we're doing this. Try to think about things in that perspective; you're the heroine of the village daughter."

"Heroine? Heroine? Did _they_ think about heroines when _they killed _Amora? Or Crystiala? Or even Marianah? For the past two centuries, _they_'ve been haunting our village and for the past two hundred years, we kept bowing our heads and offering _them_ the village's maidens!"

"Child, do not put in question the decisions of our ancestors! It is written that once in two years, a maiden should be brought to _them _so that our village may continue its peaceful life, without more deaths. It is our rule and you have been chosen to save us child, do not think of your fate as of one dark."

"But... _They_'ll surely kill me... _They_'ll kill me as they did to hundreds of others..."

Marin started to cry silently and it broke her father's heart, He moved to the bench where her daughter sat and hugged her, stroking her hair softly. – "Have hope... Don't fear... Be strong, as you have always been my daughter... If you show yourself at their level, you won't need to fear."

"But how can I father? I'm terrified! I'm being caged within a castle filled with... with _vampires_ and I have to behave as if I were with humans?"

"Marin Eagle, you are strong and stubborn girl. You are going to make it alive and well. If you don't want to die, you'll be stubborn enough to trick death herself! Just believe and you will be able to achieve whatever you want."

Marin giggled a bit at her father's words and hugged him tightly. – "Even… Freedom?"

The sixteen year old felt her father stiffen for brief seconds and relax once again into the family embrace. – "Who knows?"

Marin smiled and stepped away from her father's embrace. The temperature of the air started to become colder and the sky was turning grey, she looked out the window and saw the fortified building right ahead of them.

Marin started to fear for her, but let herself seem tranquil. She tried to control her breathing, as it was already hard to breathe with the tight corset, the colours of her face disappeared and her hands started to shake slightly. Incapable of controlling herself, her chest rose and descended frenetically, not going all that well with the neckline that accentuated her chest and fair skin.

As they neared the fortress, Marin looked at her lap and grabbed her dress tightly, making her knuckles turn white and controlled a few more sobs.

The castle was tall, the rock was grey and combined with the sky, the windows were situated only in the high parts of the fortified palace and the gates were very big and firm, made of wood and steel, that, even though it surely was very old, maintained itself strong and incapable of succumbing.

The coach stopped in front of the entrance, Marin felt her stomach feel sick and wanted to throw up. She saw one of _them_ in front of the opening, he was so very pale, his lavender hair combed perfectly and in its place, his green eyes made him have an exotic look, combined with the two dots visible on his forehead. His body was well structured and he seemed very confident, even though he had a kind hearted expression he didn't seem to be the kind of 'person' who murdered another in cold blood. The problem was that he was not a person, he was a beast and Marin wasn't about to trust blindly in them, especially if that beast could overpower and 'drink' her in an instant.

Marin's father got out of the carriage and helped her get out. He put her in the ground, making her back face the gates and she sent him one last pleading look. She could see her father's inner fight, and a few moments later, his head looked down and turned to attend at putting her suitcase on the ground. She was disappointed at her father, her brother would never do this to her… Her brother wouldn't have ALLOWED that she had been picked in the first place.

She turned to face the castle where she'd live for the rest of her life, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see, but it still gave some comfort, however was that possible. She turned slowly to face the gigantic view of the coins and the fields; she could spot her village fairy well, even though it seemed very small, it was the only one in miles.

She then turned to the 'man' standing behind her. She saw his unwavering smile and his assured pose once again. – 'What have I gotten myself into?' – Her father, as soon as he retrieved the suitcase, went to stand beside the sixteen year old maiden. The 'man' started moving towards them, stood in front of her and gave a small bow, then turned to her father and gave him a small handshake, always with his smile on.

"Welcome Mister Nicol, Lady Marin. My name is Mu, it is a pleasure to meet you both. We have been expecting you."

"T-thank you sir, it is a pleasure as well. Y-you have been waiting? We're sorry for our… tardiness sir."

_Mu _only laughed a bit and shrugged. – "Do not worry because of that, Marin has been expected ever since she was chosen. Time is nothing for us and to await is nothing more than to continue to do our daily activities. We constantly wait for the next second, minute, hour, day… To anticipate for such wanted and beautiful guest is naught."

Marin bowed her head slightly, hiding her small blush. – "Thank you sire, it wasn't in my comprehension that I was wanted."

_Mu _gave a playful expression of hurt. – "Of course you are wanted here. We adore visits, except no one comes and we do feel loneliness. It is the price to pay for eternity my dear. Only if you have the perception of its down sides, will you ever have the courage to fully accept it."

His eyes showed a forlorn look, it made Marin's heart pity _him_. _They_ were so feared and were so alone… A few moments of silence passed by and _Mu_ gently grabbed Marin's hand and made her walk to his side. Marin felt so subdued to him, to his will. She knew, if he wanted to, she'd do everything he'd want her to, yet he didn't even move a finger nor showed any crazy look of hunger towards her _blood_.

"Now it is time for you to meet your new house Marin. I shall wait inside, say your goodbyes to your father and transmit all the messages you'd like to. Mister Nicol, once again, it was a pleasure to meet you and I guarantee you that your precious jewel will be kept safe. Now, if you excuse me."

_Mu _bowed slightly, took her suitcase, turned and headed inside calmly. He didn't look like one of _them_, yet _he_ was one of _them_. How strange was the world? Marin hugged her father tenderly and let one tear escape her tight grip. – "It'll be alright my treasure. We'll all miss you greatly."

Marin parted the embrace. – "Tell everyone I'll miss them too and send kisses to Shaina and the rest of my friends please…" – Nicol hugged her tightly once more, wiped her tear away and gave her a reassuring smile. – "It'll al be alright dear. Now you have to go treasure… We'll be sure to write Marin."

Marin stepped away and nodded. She turned to the castle and headed towards it, feeling her life crumble every second she stood nearer until she finally entered.

**OçOçOçOçOçOçOçOçOç**

**Crazy Corner**

Yey, hope you enjoyed the very first part 'cause, guess what, there'll be more!! I wanted to make the first part all gloomy inside and wanted to show the situation here before starting to present characters as it was my first idea, there'd be all of them to greet her and she'd meet everyone and I wouldn't know what to write because all my ideas will have to wait for the next day! And ups, I spoiled things already!

Sorry for such a small chapter, the next ones will be much longer, je promis! Well, stay tuned for the next episode of Dark Resolution, 'cause I'll sure be *winks*!! [Inner self: You're WRITING the story, you HAVE to be tuned for the next episode --_-- "……..] You're a spoiler!


	2. Peril next door or peril next to me?

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya (such as Amora, Crystiala, Marianah, etc...), belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_**Pairings:**__ AioriaxMarin_

_-MiloxCamusxHyoga_

_-HyogaxShun_

_-EsmeraldaxIkkixMiho_

_-DeathmskxAphrodite (for now, I guess that's all!)_

_Enjoy :D!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 2: Peril next door or peril next to me?**_

Marin entered the great castle and saw _Mu_ expecting her with her suitcase in his hand. She neared him slowly. – "Shall we Marin? Your husband and new home are expecting us."- Marin was shocked at hearing this. What did he mean '_her husband_'? Wasn't _Mu_ her _husband_? Wasn't _her husband_ expected to wait for her in the front door when she arrived? Musaw the confusion written all over her face and laughed lightly. – 'He sure has a beautiful laugh…' – After thinking this, _Mu _laughed more.

"Why, thank you delicate maiden, but I think the cause of your confusion is other. No, I'm not your husband and, unfortunately, your husband, Aiolia, got into a fight with DM last night and is still recovering from some wounds."

"But… aren't… well, _vampires_ supposed to heal in a second?"

"My dear, we can heal in one second wounds that are caused by an external mean. External as in '_not vampiric_'. Wounds made by other vampires are another story. Though it recovers fast to human's perception, to us takes too long. Only with the aid of blood, preferably _human _blood, do we heal as fast as usual. And, for a very ugly fight that started two or three hours earlier, it healed very fast for the extent of the wounds Aiolia had. And at 8 o'clock dear, Aiolia couldn't be up. If there is something important, he'll get up at 9. Please give him a discount, last night was, in the light of the past events, hard on him and he will spend most of the day with you."

Marin was, once again, taken aback. A _vampire_, who could easily make her do _anything_, was _pleading her_, a _human_, to be patient with her husband, who, by the way, was also a _vampire_? Where was this world running to? But she had to admit, she liked that _Mu_ wasn't like the things she had heard since she was a child. She could only hope that her husband, this _Aiolia_, treated her the same way… And _DM_ wasn't exactly clarifying enough for her. As if understanding her, Mu was kind enough to clear her mind.

"My sweet child, I am pleased that you think so highly of me as to put me apart from the thoughts and ideas that cover your mind about us. I learned, a long time ago, that we can't treat humans like a piece of meat. We have to treat them with respect and kindness to receive those feelings back. But be warned that some vampires here don't follow that rule and they DO think and treat humans like a piece of meat. Fortunately for you my dear, Aiolia is kind and just. Nothing like DM, who was, at first, to be your husband. DM is a nickname, Deathmask, for Angelo. He is one of the vampires I warned you about. Now delicate angel, let's go to Aiolia's room. He is somewhat anxious to see you."

Mu gave her a tender smile and offered his arm to her. Marin accepted it, with a small blush on her face, and they started walking. – 'This place is so dark and saturated. I wonder how it is above.' – The room was gloomy and dark alright, and it was a little saturated as small remnants of what used to be tall candles were lit.

"I have to tell you some rules you have to follow if you want to live here. You can go to all corners of the castle at will, except the ones who don't have candles lit and that englobes, of course, our rooms. You shall sleep in Aiolia's room with the small fact that you'll sleep alone on the bed while he has the coffin. He'll join you whenever he wants, okay? Don't wear anything stained with blood and if you cut yourself, be sure you're outside in the daylight, for, even though we can walk on the daylight, our powers are very weak, but restrain yourself from cutting. Be careful in the garden especially with the roses. Try and follow all of Aiolia's demands, even though I'm sure they will be few or non-existent. You can enter your room at will, although it's within the vampire dorm space, be careful to watch out for whoever shares the corridor when you pass. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good my dear. Be careful and follow these simple rules, and you'll be sure to survive here. Unfortunately some of the other girls here didn't follow some and… Well, I think you already know am I right?"

Marin could only nod. Remembering the deaths of some of her friends was just a little too much to bear, especially since she bethought the village and everyone she knew. She recalled her simple but happy life and the thought that kept haunting her from time to time: would a knight in shining armour come for her one day? – 'I guess it did… Just not what I really expected…'

Mu looked at the blue eyed beauty. She was really something; something glowed in her, something special. She'd attract some of the vampires here, no doubt about it. And it wouldn't be just about her fairness. – 'Angelo definitely will, aside from the usual screaming from Aphrodite, he'll be trying to bite her neck every time he gets the chance… Ai, ai little angel, why did they bring _you_ here? If you're not careful enough, who knows what might happen…'

To Marin, the grand corridor that she had been pursuing since the front gates was so… strange. It was broad wide, the ceiling was far above and ribbed vault, a long red carpet was standing on the ground and next to the walls there were old fighting armours and paintings of landscapes or of people. How long would it take so that they could actually start the tour? – 'It is such a big castle… I'd like to see the rest of it while I'm… No, don't think about that…'

Mu laughed a bit and they got to a small staircase. – "Okay the official tour will start now. We still have 40 minutes or so, so we should hurry little flower. And don't worry, you'll live long enough to see it all and live in here for a long time." – Mu winked at her in a playful way before giving her a warm smile. – "Shall we?"

Marin was embarrassed, but nodded and they proceeded on going up the stairs. When they reached the top, Marin could see a great hall and in the end, two staircases leading to the same platform. The light was dim there, but she knew that in the night, that would glow like the sun was beating. Going through the hall and up the staircase, she saw another long corridor, except this one had more than paintings and armours: it had DOORS!

Mu took her to the first door, which was on the right side and showed her the kitchen. The second door, which was on the opposite side, led to the corridor of the bedrooms, which was very long, the big bathroom was situated on the third door, right side, and the forth led to the kitchen and following forward and opening the last door, you had an inner garden with a view of the rest of the properties. It was a reasonable inner garden and all of its space was covered by roses: blue roses, back roses, yellow roses, and red, white, pink… The properties showed a small lake, some worked lands, a cabin and a bit of a forest. Even though it was big, you could see the big protecting walls that Marin saw protecting the front of the castle.

She could only be impressed by the size of those lands. The insides of the castle she didn't see them well, it was too dark to actually to perceive the design of the furniture the walls or even the accessorizing details. Mu chuckled a bit. – "So you like it?"

"I… I love it…" – Mu smiled at this. – "I hope you get accustomed to this. You can come here whenever you want and the path to our belongings is through the kitchen or making a small route passing through the front gates and walking around the castle. Did you like the rest of the castle?"

Marin didn't know what to say. She didn't actually see anything, but she saw some shapes and discerned some intricate designs. The red head let escape some of the confusion in her eyes and Mu only laughed at this. – "Forgive me, but I thought that it was so funny that little face of yours… I understand it wasn't bright enough for you to tell apart the furniture. Don't worry, this night you will little angel. This is a small paradise for whoever understands. Now, I think it's time we go to Aiolia."

Marin's heart raced a bit faster and a reddish colour took over her cheeks. She was so nervous… - "I see you're a little nervous my dear. Don't worry." – Mu hugged her slightly and gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't fear much being hugged by one of _them_; it was starting to seem like a dream the things the people of the village used to say about them… Although she had been warned about some vampires over there, it was such a painful nightmare to consider Mu a blood-eating monster who raped women and did whatever he wanted, however he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was just… Inconceivable!

"Let's go child. The sooner you meet him, the sooner you will lose your fear." – They exited the inner garden and into the dark corridor. The difference of light was a little too much and Marin saw nothing when she saw herself walking in the foyer. Mu led her into the second door and by that time she could see a little better. As Mu slowly led her through the long passage, he decided to trust her with something. – "You know, Marin… Most of the girls that died here weren't able to manage relationship with the rest of us… Some here are a little hot headed and also don't like this deal, but it is the only thing we have so that we may live in a peace of sorts. Don't let the origins deceive you… We are demons, but we can feel and wish nothing but to live in peace. We'd like someone to love us, but some of us can find that only amongst ourselves."

Marin heard a hint of hurt in his voice and years of loneliness written all over. After that, silence installed itself between them. They reached the end of the corridor and saw another flight of stairs. – "This is for the rest of the rooms and if you follow the corridor, you'll find a door that leads to the towers. But our stop is here, Aiolia's room is right in front of us." – The adolescent saw a door somewhat next to the wall and under the 'snail' type staircase. Before she entered the room, Mu held her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. – "Aiolia doesn't know how to deal with his situation. He has never been picked before, or I am sure a girl would've been spared, so bare a little bit with him. If he doesn't know, he has to learn right?" – Mu gave her a smile and Marin felt safe and confident. Mu let go of her hands ad Marin made her way to the door. – "Good luck Marin." – Marin smiled a little and knocked on the door.

She could feel herself shake in advance and felt her stomach go numb for a few moments. The lack of response made her knock again and this time, she actually heard something. – "Who is it?"

The voice was sure and almost… _sweet_. It had been such a pleasant thing to hear those words, Marin almost fell. – "Who is it?" – The voce repeated and Marin couldn't speak. It was so _intoxicating_… The lavender haired vampire understood her feelings, went to the door and spoke. – "It's Mu, Aiolia. I'm here with the girl." – Marin felt a little bit offended by being referred to as 'girl'. – 'Girl? I'm 16 already… I guess that with their age I'm nothing but a baby really, but they could treat me by my name more often.'

As if Mu read her thoughts... – "Marin arrived and I already toured her around. I see you are already awoken, so you wouldn't mind receiving your wife now. Is it okay Aiolia?" – The only sounds erupting from the room were those of something falling to the ground, a few curses and of things getting thrown fast before the door opened to a slightly flushed and puffy _vampire_. – "Thank you Mu. I'll take it from here and thanks for covering me."

Mu smiled a bit and shrugged. – "Just try not to fight with Angelo more, you have someone to take care of now. Marin, I leave you with Aiolia. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep a bit." – Mu bowed slightly to Marin and left to his room in the middle of the corridor. Marin followed Mu with her eyes and saw him entering his room, making the corridor seem inhabited. Aiolia got out of the way to the room and bowed slightly to her. He had recovered the milky and beautiful paleness of his skin, his hair was brown with some blondish hairs and his green eyes were deep. He was wearing a loose sea green shirt, beige pants and black boots that went to his knee.

Marin flushed lightly and bowed. She took a little of her dress into her hands and her hair fell forward, covering a bit the big neckline. _He_ _was so attractive_! But she couldn't forget: he was a _vampire_; _he_ could eat _her_ and dry _her_ in a minute. As she straightened up, she could swear his gaze was momentarily stuck on her _neck_ before he faced her face again. – "Will you please come in?" – He asked her. Once again, that poisonous voice that made her weak. She wasn't very fond of that place and she didn't want to be there, but she was feeling so… So… - '_Pleasured_?' – She couldn't even believe her thoughts. Marin just wanted to dig a grave and die from embarrassment! She nodded slightly and entered his room, soon to be _theirs_. She saw a very dark room, only with a candle lit and the window was closed with the curtains pulled. The bed was large and had white sheets; the floor had a light brown colour and the walls were a darkish gold. It had a medium sized closet, a desk made of pine wood, some chairs, a crimson coloured armchair and a nightstand in one side of the bed. Of course, next to the bed, there was a coffin. That frightened Marin a bit. It was so strange to sleep with a coffin next to your bed.

"Please, sit." – Aiolia directed his arm towards the armchair and Marin followed his request. As she sat down, Aiolia sat on the bed, in front of her. She put her hands in her lap and waited for him to say something. – "Well… My name is Aiolia Lionheart and you must be Marin Eagle. Nice to meet you."

'At least we're talking.' – Aiolia chucked a bit, Marin had yet to understand how every time she thought something, they chuckled or answered. – 'They can't read my thoughts can they?'

"Yes, we can Marin." – Marin felt her face heat up a bit more and she just wanted to hide her face or de somewhere away. Mu had been reading all her thoughts? Oh Lord, this was going to be a long journey…

"So, now that we have that sorted out… How old are you?" – Marin blinked a bit.

"I made 16 springs last March."

"So young?" – Aiolia was slightly taken aback. – "I wasn't that young when… Well, doesn't matter, they shouldn't send someone so young. Isn't there someone older? Someone so young shouldn't submit to this… _Prison_."

So he HAD the concept that every girl that arrived here was in prison! Marin almost sighed relieved, but had to answer the question first. – "No, I'm the oldest maiden in our village… The second oldest is only 6 days younger than I." – Aiolia stared at her for a second with wide eyes and then shrugged. – "This is madness… They shouldn't do this." – Marin was only able to stare at the floor and gripped her dress slightly. At least he wasn't bad or anything, he actually understood quite well.

"Talk to me about your family please." – Marin looked at him a bit surprised but abed to the request nonetheless. – "I have a younger brother, Touma, my father Nicol and my mother, Sasha." – Marin started to wonder how they were… Touma must've been fuming all over, but had to acquiesce to the decisions of the elders. – "Any friends?"

Marin thought about Marianah, Amora, Crystiala, June, Shaina, Shun and he group of 3 boys that always hanged out with them when they met. – "Yes… Amora, Crystiala, Marianah, Shun, June, Seiya, Ikki and Shiryu." – "You have quite a group of friends. I used to have big groups of friends before the mutation… Then they grew fear of me and me and my brother had to run away." – Marin dared herself to ask a question. – "You have a brother?" – "Yes, he lives in the upper floor. He's name is Aiolos. He's the only thing that I have in this world, for a long time we only had ourselves. Then we met the rest of us and started travelling with them. You know, sometimes, eternity is a high price to pay when you have no one to share it with…"

Marin felt sorrow in his voice, something similar in what she heard in Mu's, with the slight difference that Aiolia's voice just made him sound so dreamy and cute, she just wanted to hug him and… - 'What am I thinking? Ups…' – She saw Aiolia's ace filled with amusement, her cheeks heated up and she had to look down. – "You can if you want to. I won't bite." – And his statement just made Marin want to faint. – 'Get a grip girl! Don't go fainting on me!' – As she was deep in thought and trying to control herself, she didn't see Aiolia move, kneel in front of her and rest his body against her legs. As soon as Mari felt the cold body against her dress, she immediately tensed and looked at the source, understanding later that it was Aiolia. – "Actually, I would very much like it."

Only a few seconds after, after the blue eyed beauty got over the surprise, Marin wrapped her arms around Aiolia and just lay there. His face rested on her lap and the beginning of her chest rested on his head. He could feel her chest moving rapidly and her heart bombing the blood with speed. Only to the sound of it, Aiolia wanted to suck her blood right there, but refrained from it. He was the first human contact he had in decades; he couldn't ruin it all for a moment of pleasure. – "I haven't had contact with humans since I changed… It's good to feel a warm body against me… Even if you fear me."

'How the…? Oh… That?' – Marin wanted to chuckle slightly. Well, yeah, she feared him slightly, but she never had been this close to this to a man, except her father and brother of course, but never so close. With a bit of shaky hands, she stared caressing the silky brown locks, because it felt right. Everything about that man was flawless and exquisite. His green eyes had an angelic beauty, his voice was enticing, his body had a statuesque form and his milky skin just made it even more beautiful, it wasn't too much or sick white, just _perfect_!

She felt his hand caressing the dress above her legs, through her thighs, passed her restless chest and made her straighten up slightly as he kind of stood up. His hand stopped at Marin's neck and she felt, soft, cold lips kiss her neck. Marin froze and her heart raced faster than ever as she felt Aiolia's lips plant butterfly kisses up her neck, through her jaw and in the direction of her mouth. As soon as their lips were facing each other, Marin started panting lightly and Aiolia was always keeping his '_vampire_ coolness'. A few nervous looks from Marin and Aiolia's somewhat lust filled ones, and moments later the brown haired vampire kissed her.

At first it was a chaste kiss, Aiolia's other hand made the same 'approach' as the other hand, and both stopped at her neck. Marin was literally a statue, looking at him wide eyed; he was facing her with all the coolness of the world. The red head was wondering if he would close his eyes, after she relaxed a bit, still with open eyes. – '_I'll only close my eyes if you close yours little angel…_' – She stared at him wide eyed once again, she just heard him in her head. Was that even possible? One of his hands started caressing her hair, and she relaxed more and more until she could finally close her eyes.

She started kissing back slightly, not really knowing what to do and felt his smirk against her lips. The hand that was fondling her hair started moving and doing the same route it had done, except this time, downwards. Marin tensed a bit, but let him do as he wished. Aiolia, sensing she was inexperienced, realized he had to entice her a bit for her to loosen up a bit more. His hand went under her dress and started to caress the thin and smooth legs softly. He felt her shiver and her heart raced faster and, in a few moments she was kissing back slowly. Marin only felt cold hands touching her legs but, frankly, she loved his touches. In a few moments, the two were engaged in a heated kiss and Marin couldn't think of anything else, excluding the man that was currently kissing her and indulging his touch upon her. It took a while, but Marin eventually put her hands around his neck and pulled him against her tightly.

The blue eyed angel was enjoying that immensely and felt the vampire start to get up and she tried to grip away from his neck, but he brought her up together with him. His hands were no longer on her legs, but trying to take off the upper part of her dress, containing the corset. He led her to the bed and softly laid her under him. Marin had her heart racing rapidly, but let her body do as it wished. As Aiolia finally finished unlacing the corset, he started taking off the top part of the dress, leaving her chest naked to his eyes. Marin was able to take off her shoes while being engaged in a heated kiss with Aiolia; he started moving them towards the centre of the bed.

Her heart raced rapidly and Aiolia wouldn't be in control of himself if this continued, but to finally feel something warm and alive against his skin other than animals was so _good_! He continued kissing this red headed angel and started caressing her bosom, which earned him a soft moan from her mouth and a quicker beat of her heart.

'This isn't happening… It's so good, I must be dreaming…' – Only, everything turned her thought into a miserable lie. All of her body was screaming in this new way of fun and her heart screamed for him to be with her. Aiolia started kissing his way down her jaw and into the beginning of her chest. His hands were now on Marin's sides, grabbing her in a brute way, but she didn't mind. She didn't even know it was pain, it was only added to the feelings of pleasure. But then she sensed it.

He was on her neck again and was licking it. Pretty normal, were it not his nails growing and trespassing her flesh in a torturing way. She could already feel his fangs ready to strike her defenceless neck. And so she did the only thing she could. Fear overpowered pleasure and Marin tried to push him away. – "Please, Aiolia…" – But he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't hear her, he was too strong. What happened to the gentle man that was talking to her moments ago? And then, Marin's whole world was shaken as she felt fangs bury into her neck slowly and blood being pulled by an external force. The pain was so strong, her whole body went numb, and she stopped trying to move him away. The only thing left were tears…

Aiolia was feeling so good! This had never happened and this maiden's blood was the best he had ever tasted… Until something made him stop. He felt something wet fall into his hair, and yet again a few moments, and yet again, and yet again. He then started hearing something else than her heart beating that was extremely raced. Sobbing? Who was crying? – 'Aiolia you idiot…' – And he fully understood who was sobbing. He retrieved his fangs from his _wife's_ neck and faced her face. The tears fell freely and her chest rose and descended erratically, small heart breaking noises escaping her red mouth.

Marin felt Aiolia's fangs dig themselves out of her flesh and she felt a wave of relief throw her body into bliss for a moment, until the agonizing and excruciating pain arrived. She cried and cried harder and a hand reached for her neck, which, curiously, was not bleeding any more, and grabbed it tightly trying to diminish it. Marin saw Aiolia get out of the bed and turn her back to her, punching the pine wooded desk. The red head jumped a bit and continued sobbing, a bit more controlled. - "I'm sorry Marin… I didn't want to do this, I was out of control. Please, do forgive me. I don't want your first impression of me to be one of a blood-lusting vampire. I hope this scene of ours does not frighten you to reach the point where you do not to bare stay in the same room as me."

Aiolia turned his head slightly to the human in his bed and the blue eyed angel saw one tear fall from his now red and black eyes. She looked down, not wanting to face that sight. - "I've been so lonely angel… Please, bear me for a while. I promise, I will let you go back to your family whenever you want to, but please stay with me." – The vampire punched the desk once again. Marin wanted to say no, wanted to escape that prison, but that man attracted her, that vampire had done something to her in those moments, she knew then she couldn't say no. She covered her chest and regained some breath into her lungs before she could talk. - "I… I'll stay milord." – The vampire's shoulders relaxed a little and he turned to her. He had regained his pose and smiled at her. – "Could I sleep next to you Marin?" – The red head blushed and nodded slightly in acceptance. He smiled brightly, moved to the bed and lay by her side, not before kissing her cheek slowly and gently. A few moments later, Aiolia's pale skin became paler and he was fast asleep. Marin cried a bit more and, at the same time, caressed the vampire's head locks.

_---------------In another room_

"But I love Master Camus! More than anything!" – A blond boy was screaming at his teacher, Camus, that lay on the bed, under the sheets and naked, with another blond, naked being beside him. Camus was tall, had long, red hair, a good stature and coloured copper eyes. – "Why did you choose him, master? Why couldn't you stay with me? I'll be loyal to you! I promise!" – The boy was knelt near the end of the bed, looking at his teacher's figure. – "Hyoga, we already had this discussion. I love Milo and you are my dear student. I love you like my son, but do not confuse those feelings with another kind. Now leave the room Hyoga, you're dismissed." – Camus talked to Hyoga coldly, to see if the youngster would leave without any further discussion. Unfortunately, Camus did not know his student as well as he thought. – "No Master Camus! I don't know why you keep exchanging blood with that man! He is not good enough for you! Please, let me love you Master! I…" "Hyoga that is enough! I've had it with your explosions! You are a spoiled brat; Camus shouldn't have protected you that much. I will not tolerate another winy request from you! Leave this room at once or you will face my wrath!" – The blond vampire, Milo, got up from the bed, grabbed Hyoga's arm forcefully, went to the door and opened it and threw the younger vampire into the empty hallway.

"You have three days to return with a _Bond_, I don't care if it's human or not! If you do not return with someone after those three days, consider yourself expelled from this congregation. Now leave before I do something I might regret even more!" – Milo closed the door and leant in it, closing his eyes and sighing. He didn't like doing that to the kid, but he had to learn. Camus loved Milo and that was the end of the story. Milo was tall, taller than Camus, had long, blond hair and deep blue eyes. – "Milo…" – The blond man sighed in frustration and faced his lover. – "Yes, oh beautiful one?" "Hyoga wasn't ready! Why did you do that?!" "But Camyu… If I didn't do that he wouldn't leave!" "But he isn't ready to find someone to love him! And what if he falls in love with someone in the village and brings him or her? Do you not remember Aiolia's wife arrived TODAY? What are we going to do about that?!" – Milo smiled sympathetically, but he knew he just had entered yet another troubling situation. – 'Oh boy… Am I in trouble…?'

**OçOçOçOçOçOçOçOçOç**

_**Crazy Corner**_

End of chapter 2 :D!! I wanted to end it like this XD. This story won't be only of MarinXAiolia, but of other couples (as you already know). As you can see I entered MiloXCamus and a bit of CamusXHyoga (even though I don't like it XD). Wait for chapter three 'cause things will get interesting ;)! Until next chapter of Dark Resolution amigos :D!

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! MY FINGERS WRITE MORE QUICKLY IF YOU REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Stride

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya (such as Amora, Crystiala, Marianah, etc...), belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_**Pairings:**__ AioriaxMarin_

_-MiloxCamusxHyoga_

_-HyogaxShun_

_-EsmeraldaxIkkixMiho_

_-DeathmskxAphrodite (for now, I guess that's all!)_

_Enjoy :D!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 3: Lucky Stride**_

Marin heard shouting and a door being closed aggressively. After that a small cry could be heard on the corridor and the red head was curious, so she gently got up, went to the door and opened it slightly. She saw a beautiful blond boy sitting on the corridor's floor, crying and muttering some words. What he was wearing was something familiar to Aiolia's clothing, but his feet were naked, his trousers were black and his loose shirt was whitish beige. Her heart softened up, she silently opened more the door and went to the boy. – "Why are you crying? Could it be someone with a fate as unclear as mine is here?" – The blond youngster quickly looked up, to where Marin was and looked at her thoroughly with a menacing and questioning look. – "Who are you? What are you doing here?" – He then quickly got up and started circling her, while looking at her up and down, trying to figure out who she was. Marin was taken aback by all this and paralyzed. – "C'mon, answer!" – Tears still ran down the boy's face, but he kept that cold look on him; Marin saw herself forcing her body to answer his question. – "I'm Marin, Aiolia's… _Wife_." "Ah… So you're the one… Better like that, I wasn't in the mood to deal with nosy girls…" – The red head was mad at this, but then the boy fell once again to the floor and continued crying, while looking stoically at the door before them. Marin was now very confused and sat near him. – "But, why are you crying?"

The blond boy gave a cynical cackle before he answered. – "Because I love my Master, but he loves someone else. And that someone else ordered me to find myself someone I can call my _lover _and _love_ in three days, or I'll never to be able to return these lands or this castle." – The boy cried more and Marin hugged him. The youngster stiffened up, but then relaxed a bit. – "Why are you doing this?" "Because I know someone that loves someone and it isn't returned… It's hard and a hug helps curing all diseases, even diseases of the heart." – She smiled gently at the boy and he cried more. – "What is your name?" "I'm Hyoga Wagner. You must be Lady Marin." "Then Hyoga, come. Let us talk deeply in my room, where we can be in private." "Thank you, Lady Marin…" – Marin gave another gently smile, got up with him and led him to her room. After they entered, she closed the door, motioned Hyoga to sit wherever he wanted and sat on the bed, next to Aiolia.

"Why are you sitting on the bed Lady Marin?" – The red head blushed slightly at this and smiled slightly, looking at Aiolia. – "Because my… My _husband_ asked me to stay next to him while he slept." – Hyoga gave a low chuckle and smiled back. – "You won't eat anything if that is the case." – They both laughed lowly and silence installed itself in the room. – You were the younger one in the village this year? How old are you? 20?" – Marin surprised herself, that vampire was pretty talkative even though he didn't look like it. – "I'm 16, Hyoga." "Wow, 16? Only? Well, you're older than me in human years. I got turned when I was 14. I see you have biting wounds? He did that to you?" Marin looked down and her bangs hid her blue eyes. "Okay, you don't want to answer." "Thank you for understanding Hyoga…" "If he really did, don't take it seriously. He's part of the few ones that didn't have a wife, so he's not used to it. The other wives kept themselves mostly in their room and only got out very rarely. The ones that _died_ I mean… The others that are still alive are now vampires, so we don't get much human contact." "Oh… Really?" "Yes, I don't really believe it, but they say they _learned to love their husbands_. A bunch of stupid lies in my opinion." "W-why do you think that?" "As if a scared human would like us. They're only attracted to our _allure_, nothing more. I bet that those women only transformed themselves so that they could be strong like us." "Well, they can actually love their… _Their husbands_." "Why do you say that? Are you in love with Aiolia by any chance?" Marin didn't have an answer. She felt something towards the sleeping vampire next to her, but she didn't know what. The whole situation was still very confused for her to sort things out like that.

"I think there is something within you, but I do not think you 'fell' for his character or personality. It was because of his beauty wasn't it?" Yet another question the blue eyed angel couldn't figure out. She looked at Aiolia and there was a thing different in him, but she couldn't figure out why. "Well? How's it gonna be?" "I… Well, I… The thing is… I… I have to admit he is handsome." "See? Only beauty. That's why those women are lying." "You can learn how to love someone you don't like at first Hyoga. Don't you love your master?" "Yes, I do, but I always loved him. And besides, human love is based mostly on the things one possesses and beauty." "You sound like the Monster Hyoga… Our love is not based in that. There are people that base their love in those material things, but to love someone is to want to see them happy, die for them and love them, even love their weaknesses." "Monster? I may be a demon, but I am no monster!" "No, I meant Monster as in a character from a book. I read a lot back in the village. It told a story of a cursed prince. He only loved beauty and possessions and on a Christmas Night, an old, ugly woman knocked on his door. She requested shelter and a warm place to stay and, in exchange, she would give the prince a beautiful red rose. The prince refused the offer, but the old lady warned him one last time and told him not to let his judgment be clouded by beauty alone. He sent the old lady away and closed the door of his castle. What he did not know was that the old lady was actually a beautiful and powerful fairy." "And what happened next?" Marin saw the curiosity in the other vampire's eyes and decided to continue.

"The prince tried to beg for forgiveness, but it was too late. The fairy cursed him because he did not know how to love anything else besides his beauty and gave him the rose. The rose was enchanted and it was destined to wither until the 21st anniversary of the prince. If he did not know how to love until then, the rose would wither and he would die. All of the castle and his servants were cursed and they lived in sadness. The only thing that the fairy gave him, apart from the rose, was a magical mirror that showed everything he wanted to see. A few years later, an old man lost entered his castle and the prince found out. He locked the old man in the castle's cell and a few hours a later a young woman arrived. She wanted to save her father and the Monster was willing to set him free with one condition: she had to trade places. And so she did." Marin stopped telling the story and silence reigned once more. "And? What happened next?" "Don't you want to read the story first?" "No, I bet the story on the book won't be told as well as how you do." Marin smiled brightly. "Why, thank you Hyoga. Where was I?" Marin asked to see if the other one was listening to her as intently as he suggested he was doing. "The girl traded places with her father to save him from the Monster's grip."

"Oh, that's right. The girl, named Belle, lived on the castle and, after some time, she managed to change the Monster and teach him that appearances weren't everything, something she also learned. They fell in love with each other, but Belle received the news that her father was sick and the Monster said she could go back. He offered her his mirror before she left. She returned to her village and found out that Gaston, someone that wanted to marry Belle because she was pretty, and his cronies wanted to imprison her father in a mental ill facility because her father said she was incarcerated within a horrible monster's castle. Belle proved that right with the magical mirror, but Gaston distorted what Belle said and showed and made the whole village go after the monster. He locked Belle and her father within the house and headed to the castle with every man in the village. Belle was able to escape and hurried to the Beast's Castle. While she returned, Gaston and the Beast fought each other and when the Monster was about to die, Belle showed up and gave him strength to go on and live. He spared Gaston and ran to Belle and, as they looked at each other, Gaston attacked the Beast and fell into an abyss soon after. The Monster confessed his love to Belle and fell unconscious. As the last petal of the rose fell, Belle confessed her love as well. When all seemed lost, the Monster turned into a beautiful prince and the entire curse was lifted. Belle and the Prince lived happily ever after. The End." Hyoga blinked a few times and then whistled. "Wow that is some story. I wouldn't like to be in that Prince's shoes."

Marin smiled. Hyoga yawned and got up. "I'm sorry, but now I must excuse myself Lady Marin. I thank you for taking my mind off my problems for a while and I am sorry for being so rude at first. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." "Why so formal all of a sudden Hyoga?" "Well, must practice I guess." They both laughed. "Well, either way, I have to go. Send Aiolia my compliments and my congratulations for having such an amusing and caring wife at his side." "Thank you Hyoga, your compliments will be transmitted. Let me accompany you to the door." "No, let yourself be. I am sure we'll be seeing each other tonight, since everyone gathers in the middle of the night. Good morning Lady Marin." Hyoga smiled and exited the bedroom. Marin was happy to have found a new friend there and hoped she wouldn't be that lonely from then on. "The conversation was very amusing, my angel. And the story was beautiful." Marin jumped a little on the bed; she did not know Aiolia was awaken. "You are… I mean…" "Yes, milady." Marin blushed; she didn't want to know since when, she just hoped he didn't listen to the 'wives, husbands and love' part of the conversation. "You should tell me stories from now and then. I read a lot of things, but I wanted to hear children stories from time to time." "W-would you like to hear one milord?" "No, my dear… I'm going to sleep a bit more and fully recover. Please, go to the wardrobe, there are some clothes for you to dress. Even though they're not yours, I would like you to wear them tonight. Please try them on and feed yourself. Be careful when you walk around the castle, even though everyone is asleep, one should be careful. Always take a candle with you little angel. I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you." Aiolia sat and faced her. He caressed her cheeks and felt her shiver slightly. He kissed the place he caressed and lay on the bed again, falling asleep right after.

Marin exhaled deeply and slowly got off the bed. She was still blushing and her heart beat fast. 'What is this?' She calmed herself first and went to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and saw several of Aiolia's clothes and some women's clothing as well. Three dresses: one dark blue, another dark green and, at last, a white one. She took the dark blue first and, even though she was slightly nervous about taking her clothes off with another man in the room, put it on. She didn't know how it was on her, since there was no mirror, but she didn't want to wear it. She took the dark green one and the same thing happened. Marin liked the white dress the most from the 3 she had in her disposal. It had neckline just like her read one, but not as big and the dress was very simple, with embroilments in white. The sleeves stick to her arms and then loosened up at wrist length. She tried it on and liked it; the next move was to take a shower. She took some undies and shoes. Unfortunately, she had to leave her safe room and wonder into the perils of that mansion. She looked for a candle and discovered it on top of the nightstand, along with a box of matches. She lit the candle and took a deep breath before she left the room with the clothes hanging from her right arm, the shoes secured by her right hand and the candle in her left one.

She started going through the corridor with swift steps, until she heard some noise coming from the metal stairway. She straightened even more her back, took a deep breath and turned. At first she didn't see much, due to the dim light of the candle but she soon was able to see who was coming. It was someone with long blond hair and his eyes were closed. He wore a long orange tunic and beige pants, his feet were naked. He descended the staircase slowly and soon was in front of Marin, bowing slightly. "Welcome Lady Marin. I am Shaka Ananti, a close friend of Aiolia. I assume you are already installed and looking for something, am I right?" Marin was surprised by the gentle smile in the vampire's faces. He was very beautiful and she could see the small red dot on his forehead. His blond lashes were so long that covered all of his back. "Y-yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Shaka." Shaka opened his smile, took the candle from Marin's hand and offered one of his arms to her. She blushed slightly and took his arm. "Where do you wish to go milady?" Marin's face turned redder and she gagged a bit answering. "Th-the bathroom L-lord Shaka." Shaka chuckled slightly. "Then I shall accompany you Lady Marin. And please, do not call me by Lord. It makes me feel even older than I already am." He laughed slightly and they exited the room's hall. He led her to the door of the bathroom. "I am going to search for a book in the big hall, which is where our library is situated. Please, when you are done meet me there. If you excuse me Milady." He gave Marin the candle, bowed slightly and left for the big hall at the beginning of the corridor.

She smiled and opened the door to the bathroom. What she saw surprised her. 'Who would imagine?!' The bathroom had windows to the exterior; the sunlight was now entering through them. There was a big bathtub with hot, steamy water, clean, white towels hanging in one side, lavatories and sanities. It had some stalls and cabinets with lots of hygiene tools. She took one of the clean towels and left the candle and the white dress on top of one of the stalls. The bathroom had white ladrils. She closed the door, took her clothes off and entered the bathtub.

It was a very relaxing bath, after 20 minutes she got out, dried herself with the clean towel, dressed herself and put the shoes on. She looked for her red dress bit it was gone, just like the towels she had used. Marin lifted the candle and left the bathroom and into the big hall. She thought Shaka wasn't there anymore but she soon found out she was wrong. Shaka was reading a book, sitting in one of the sofas. His eyes were open, but Marin couldn't see the colour. Her eyes were still getting used to the darkness of the place after leaving the bathroom. "Come down Lady Marin. I will not bite you." Shaka laughed and Marin laughed a bit with him. She started descending the stairs on her left side slowly and after a few moments she was already used to the darkness and in front of Shaka. He sat up when she was in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Do sit Lady Marin. I wanted to discuss this book with you and advise you some. I have heard you like to read." Marin smiled and sat in front of him and then he sat. "Thank you. Yes, I like to read. Whenever I had the chance to buy a book, I would." "Good. I think this one will interest you." Shaka smiled and Marin smiled back. This new life of hers wasn't that bad, not bad at all.

_---------------__Later, at 7 o'clock_

The clock of the big hall announced 7 hours of the afternoon. Marin had a very pleasant afternoon. Shaka discussed books with her until lunch time, when Marin made a pause to eat lunch and Shaka to sleep a bit. After 2 hours of rest. Shaka greeted her at the entrance of the kitchen, where she ate, and they returned to the big hall where they spent the afternoon talking and discussing books. "Well, we must be going. At 8 the dinner will be served and we must get ready. Of course, Lady Marin doesn't need to; you are very beautiful like this." Marin smiled, she was getting used to the compliments of Shaka. "I want you to see one thing Marin. Look at the hall." Marin gave a surprised face, but smiled and looked around her. As soon as the last hit of the bell's clock stroke, the hall slowly lit up. A golden light spread through it all and it was very beautiful, Marin was marvelled. The whole division seemed to emit a beautiful melody, it seemed to be alive. Marin's smile glowed like a child who just saw a big sweet. Shaka chuckled, got up, blew out the fire on the candle and offered his arm to Marin. "Shall we Marin?"

Marin turned to the man before her, nodded in agreement, got up and took his arm. Shaka lifted the unlit candle and they started going back to the staircase. The entire castle was lit now. They entered the room's hall and from every room you could hear some kind of noise, it marvelled Marin how such a dead castle could transform into such a lively place at night. They stopped in front of Aiolia's room and Shaka knocked. "I leave you here Lady Marin. Our conversation was very amusing; I hope we could repeat it. Ah Aiolia, I just spent a marvellous afternoon with your wife, Lady Marin. Enjoy her well, you are lucky. Well, I will take my leave now. Until later Lady Marin, Aiolia." Shaka bowed to Marin, gave a handshake to Aiolia and went up the staircase.

Marin turned to her husband and almost fainted. She could now see better his features and he was indeed beautiful; _very_ beautiful. He smiled at her and let her pass into their bedroom. Aiolia closed the door and turned to her, still near the door. "You enjoyed your afternoon?" Marin turns to him and smiles. "Yes, it was very interesting. I didn't know you had such an enormous library." Aiolia's smile grew bigger and he came to her. "I am glad you had fun. I hope all of your days here will be equally fun and interesting." He kissed her cheek, she blushed softly at his words and actions, and then he motioned to the closet. "Did you... sleep well?" "Oh yes, very well indeed, like an angel. Fortunately all of the wounds are now cured; Angelo won't be the only one to brag about being invincible anymore." Aiolia chuckled and chose an outfit from the closet.

He looked at her once more and gave a slightly nervous chuckle. "I will have to change angel." Marin blushed slightly and motioned to the other side of the bed, her back now faced Aiolia. "Thank you. Mu already told you about Angelo, am I right?" "Yes, he did." "He warned you about him as well?" "Yes, he told me to be careful with him." "Good... What else should I expect from Mu? He likes everyone and wants to protect them. He was... Supposed to be your _husband_." Marin's face was now neutral and she looked down. She was feeling lucky she ended up with Aiolia and not with some psychopathic mad vampire. The only sound now was the rustling of clothes and then Aiolia kept talking. "He killed all of his wives." Marin closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "None of them were your friends Marin." Marin's eyes widened slightly and she bit her lower lip. Her friends' memory was still somewhat fresh. "There are only soem of us who kill you, humans. The other cause is a bit... How should I say it... Oh yes. _Bothersome_." Marin turned around to face him, her face demonstrating her curiosity about the matter. 'Humans are so endearing...' "I've heard you have a hunter on your village." Marin nodded. "He doesn't hunt only _us_, Marin. There is _another_ race that, although we try and protect your village, will stop at nothing to eat you humans." Aiolia looked at her, he was very serious. 'But what race?' Aiolia smiled, looked down and up again. "In time, my dear. In time you will know." Marin gave a small smile back to him.

Aiolia closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes again, the red colour was leaving his iris and returning to normal. Marin stiffened up and turned around, her back facing him once again. "The others are already going down. I'll lead you to Shaka; unfortunately I have some things to do and cannot join you in dinner. I will surely meet you later angel." "Alright." Marin got up, still deep in some thoughts about the small piece of information she had just received when Aiolia kissed her lips gently. She shivered and closed her eyes as he felt his hand caress some of her red locks. It was a simple, chaste kiss. Aiolia knew he couldn't be so straightforward like last time and had to regain the girl's confidence. The thing that worried him the most was if she had lost her confidence on him or if she had never had it in the first place. He decided to be optimistic and ended the kiss.

Marin felt a bit upset for the end of the kiss, but scolded herself immediately and, as fast as the feeling shook her, it was gone. It was being wonderful, but she knew everything was a sea of roses. And now that she was going to meet the rest of _them_, she had to be extra careful. Especially with Deathmask, whoever he was. She could feel her cheeks burning slightly and saw Aiolia smile gently, making her smile slightly at him. "I have been lucky, very lucky indeed angel. Now let us go, or Shaka will scold me and we all will be late at our appointments." The vampire laughed, opened the door and let her pass first. She got out of the room and her husband followed quickly. He offered her his arm; she accepted it and they started walking through the corridor to the entrance door calmly. "I just advise you to remain near Shaka, Lord Shion, Lord Dohko and Mu. I trust the others, but I think you will be more secure if something happens." "I will remain beside them, then." The corridor was big, but it was easily walked through. When they were reaching the door that led to another corridor and, consequently to the hall, Aiolia stopped and Marin stopped with him. She looked at him questioningly and he answered her with another sweet smile and a kiss on the forehead. "I have been lucky angel, Very lucky indeed."

"Lu—" "Ah Aiolia, are you ready? I need to take Marin downstairs." Shaka appeared, opening the door. The couple looked at him, Marin slightly surprised. "Yes, I am. Good dinner Marin, Shaka." Aiolia gave a kiss on the hand of Marin when pronouncing her name, turned around and waked back to their bedroom.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

So, have you guys liked it :D? I wanted to make it waaayyy bigger, because I wanted to *spoiler-spoiler-spoiler* buut I can't, so I'm just gonna post another chapter with it and hope you like it ^^! Thank you very much for the reviews, I loved them and they made me REALLY happy xD. anime411-chan, about your favs. I can only say I might add something up BUT it won't be an official pairing 'cause DM is going to end up with someone else *spoling already* :D. And Fangirl-Chan, thank you REALLY much for what your wrote, I loved it :D!

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW 'CAUSE IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE QUICKLY!!!!**_

~SiningStar


	4. Chapter 4: To Eat or To Be Eaten

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya (such as Amora, Crystiala, Marianah, etc...), belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (Manxman relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_**Pairings:**__ AioriaxMarin_

_-MiloxCamusxHyoga_

_-HyogaxShun_

_-EsmeraldaxIkki_

_-PandoraxIkkixMiho_

_-Deathm__askxAphrodite_

_-HildaxSiegfried (for now, I guess that's all!)_

_Enjoy :D!_

_**Chapter **__**4: To Eat or to be Eaten**_

Marin saw Aiolia enter the room and turned to Shaka who offered her a small smile and his arm. She bowed and accepted it. She liked talking to Shaka, though she wanted to know more about Aiolia. And, there was the 'other race' question to answer… Who were they? Marin only knew about the vampires and she already knew they were enough! But Aiolia's words hung in her '_...although we try and protect your village…_'. What was really the pact between the demons and her village elders? She didn't know what to think, was the truth she knew a lie? Or was the truth her _husband_ said really a lie? Shaka saw the small human deep in thought, hearing all of her doubts. Marin then concentrated on the path she was walking, she couldn't think like that. She had to focus in other things; she had to be occupied by something, someone, _anyone_!

"You seem lost in thought Lady Marin. A penny for your thoughts."

This seemed to call the red head back to reality and only then she perceived the frown she had been wearing since she left Aiolia on the corridor. - Oh, nothing Sir Shaka… Nothing at all

-You do not fool me dear Lady.

Marin quickly looked at the blond vampire beside her. He had a peaceful look on his face and looked always at where he was walking to. 'He must be very sure of himself.' Shaka chuckled lowly and she decided to look at where they were headed. They were… In the lands? There was a small stone path, passing the worked fields and headed to the cabin she saw earlier that day. – Why are we…?

-We are going to have dinner there.

Marin looked surprised at the cabin. It had a normal look, made of wood, but it wouldn't be able to have more than 12 people inside comfortably. As they reached closer to the cabin Shaka stopped and turned her to him. – Listen, I am sure Aiolia has already warned you, but do not stay close to DM or any person who is around him. As time goes by, you'll get used to him and he'll loose interest, but for now, you can not be around him, especially alone! – Marin nodded in agreement and looked at the lodge.

-Brave girl. Let us go to dinner. You will do fine.

Continuing their way to the lodge, Marin didn't notice she was being watched by a couple of eyes green and red.

**------------------In the middle of some bushes**

-Have you already made sure she is safe?

-Yes, I have. She has just entered Milo.

-Good pussy, I am not in the mood to take you there the whole night. We have work to do.

-Milo, stop bothering our little newly wed kitty. He deserves a bit of peace.

-Aphrodite defending the country boy? Is this world coming to an end?

Aphrodite launched a deadly look at Milo and received one in return. – Milo, Aphrodite, stop this. Aiolia we can not delay our work any longer. Let us go. The sooner we're done, the sooner you can return to her. – The cold, serious voice made Aiolia wake up from his daze. – Yes, let's go Camus.

The brown haired vampire got up fro his sitting position, his fangs grew and his eyes were completely red and black. The other vampires followed the gesture and flew away from there.

**--------------In the cabin**

Marin entered with Shaka and everyone looked at them. Well, it weren't many people, but they still intimidated Marin, who did not forget the detail of their species. A senior, got up from his chair, took his glasses and walked to her. He was bigger than the red head; she had to look up to face him directly. He had two strange dots, looked like the ones Mu had, and his hair was a light lime green. He had lilac eyes and a young face. – Welcome Marin. I am Shion, the leader of our small group. – He took Marin's left hand and kissed its palm, making the red head fluster a bit. 'Small? This group is everything but small!' Shion laughed and took her arm from Shaka. The blond bowed and went to Mu, who was near the table.

-I think Mu and Shaka you already know. Over there n the sofa is Angelo DM and next to him is Alberich. – They got up, not really satisfied and gave a small bow. The blue eyed beauty crossed eyes with Angelo's and could see a glint of danger shine in them. Alberich was her height, bright pink hairs, green eyes, wild hair and beautiful, like everyone in there. Also very pale, a characteristic everyone seemed to possess. Angelo was a bit less pale than the others, but still had his share. He had a very well built body, blue-ish violet hair and matching eyes.

Shion turned her to the table and approached it. – This is Mime, Siegfried and his wife, Hilda. – Mime looked almost like Shun, their resemblance was incredible, but Shun was very different at the same time. Mime had a gloomy face, vivid red hair and matching eyes and had a delicate body. He bowed gently, continuing to play with his harp. Siegfried and Hilda got up at the same time, Siegfried had piercing light blue eyes, was blond and had a well built body, Hilda had long platen hair, eyes blue as the sky and had a good body, she was very good looking indeed. Siegfried kissed her hand and Hilda kissed her cheeks, gave her a hug and whispered, very gently, a 'Welcome'.

-Mu is here as well and next to him are Dohko and his pupil, Shiryu. – Dohko looked like Shion in terms of age, but his hair was brown and rebel, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. Shiryu was just like Mime, very gloomy, but spared Marin a smile. He had long, black hair and eyes with the colour of charcoal. Presentations made, Marin was always near Shion, also because he did not let go of her arm. Angelo's eyes were always upon her, wit ha dangerous glow in them. Shion, Shaka, Mu and Dohko were talking to Marin, mostly trying to englobe her within that close circle. – Shaka, where is Aiolia? I thought he'd be here, accompanying his wife.

An unpleasant silence followed suit among the 5 people talking and Shaka answered. – Milo, Camus, Aphrodite and Aiolos are having some trouble. They asked Aiolia to help them and he accepted it. They asked him before the…

-Yes, I understand. Thank you, I'll speak with Aiolia later then. Now, I think the dinner is about to be served. Please, dine next to me Marin.

-It would be a please Sir Shion. – The vampire smiled and directed them to the head of the table. Shion usually occupied one of the heads of the table, with Dohko on the other end, but tonight Dohko would dine at Shion's left side and Marin on the right side followed by Mu, Shaka, Hilda and Siegfried. Next to Dohko were Shiryu, Mime, Angelo and Alberich.

The food was served and it was mostly foods accompanied by blood. Marin had something without blood and served water. The dinner went with no complications, but Marin felt watched the whole time, knowing all too well who was watching her. The feeling wasn't good at all, and all she could think was 'Please Aiolia, come back quickly!'.

**---------------Aiolia**

-But _they_ don't seem to get tired of this! When will _they_ give up! _They're_ clearly outnumbered!

Some arrows flew through the air, trying to hit the vampires, but none of them seemed to be enough to the powerful beings. They were, currently, behind some thick trees, being careful in watching their backs.

-We have to get Pandora, or else _they_ won't leave us alone!

It was then that a woman's scream could be heard in the direction the arrows were flying and the shower of wood stopped. The vampires thought it was strange and decided that one of them should go verify what was going on.

-Be careful Brother!

-Don't worry Aiolia, I'll be back.

And with that, the older brother of Aiolia flew through the forest. 20 minutes later, Aiolos came back with an alarmed face. – What happened Aiolos? – Camus was troubled, Aiolos never lost his compass. – Someone… Kidnapped… - He was breathing heavily, somewhat scared and trying to bring his old posture back. – Who was kidnapped Aiolos? Who?! – Milo was following the other one quickly and was starting to raise his voice. – Pandora! Pandora was kidnapped by a Hunter!

-What?! – All the vampires screamed, not paying attention to their safety. How did a hunter kidnap Pandora? – He couldn't be alone! – Camus was surprised and a bit terrified. He couldn't! Could he?

-No, he was all alone! I think it was the one from the village. – A silence established itself among them. It could represent a problem. If the village knew of the existence of _them_, both vampires and humans could be in danger. The humans could form mobs because they were sick of being abused and try and fight them all alone. And, as it is known, the IQ of a mob is the IQ of its most stupid member divided by the number of mobsters**[1]**. It could only end up in tragedy.

The only sounds now heard were the rustling of trees and some screams from the opposite direction of where they stood. Tonight's mission was over, they needed to return to the castle and it took a while to do so.

**-----------------Marin**

Now on the dancehall where she and Shaka talked earlier, Marin was mostly close to Shaka or Mu, sometimes talking with Hilda. The red head discovered Siegfried came from her village, a century and so before she was born.

-Siegfried was a village man and, at that time, I was an inconsequent and spoiled vampire. I ran away from here and went to the village, to remember how it was to be human and live in the sunlight. As I was wandering through the small forest you have there, I fell into a trap. A minute or so later, with me trying, unsuccessfully, to rescue myself, Siegfried appeared. He let me out of it and took care of me for a few days. It was love at first sight, even though I didn't want to admit it.

-Can I ask you a personal question, Hilda?

-Of course darling. What is it?

-How did Siegfried accept to...? Become a...

-Vampire? – Hilda's voice seemed, momentarily, sad. – Well, things from the past Marin. Things from the past. Could you excuse me? I have to talk with Siegfried.

-Of course Hilda.

She nodded and went to Siegfried, who was talking with Mime. The red head looked at the clock. '2 a.m. already? It's so late!' She had been so entertained, she didn't even notice the sleep taking over her and, before she knew it, she was yawning. She heard a low chuckle next to her and she quickly turned. Angelo. – Tired already, _human_? – The disgust he said the word 'human' made Marin very uncomfortable and she was almost giving the first step to be away from him, when the vampire grabbed her arm forcefully. – Running away? Do you want me to lead you to your room? – Even though his voice transpired sexuality, she wasn't going to be fooled. Several people, including her husband, said to be careful around him and that was what she was going to be!

-Thank you, but no Sir. I can very well stay for a few more minutes and then I'll ask someone else. Now, if you will, let go of my arm. – The blue eyed beauty tried to be strong in front of him and speak firmly. He laughed, slightly maniacally, and pushed her to him. – You're determined. _I like that_. If you were mine, maybe you'd live more than the others. – Marin closed her eyes and tried to ignore his presence. – Let me go, _sir_. – He chuckled lowly, in a lascive way before letting her go and give her a smirk. – As you wish, _madam_. – And walked away, laughing. The red head breathed in and out quickly.

-What happened Milady? – Marin came back to reality and turned to Mu and Shaka, who were now by her side, their eyes curious and worried. – What did he say to put you in such a state Lady Marin?

-Oh... I, he... – She looked to Mu, then to Shaka, next to Angelo and finally back to Mu. – He was just asking if I wanted him to accompany me to my room and asked me if I was tired... – The two vampires tensed up a bit and then smiled at Marin. – Milady, we need to give you some advises, could you follow us? – The red head nodded in agreement and the three went to another part of the big hall where they all sat. – Milady, here, we are not permitted to enter each other's rooms without permission. – Shaka started and Mu continued.

-That is why, we are only invited in or let in. We know that, after all the warning we gave you, you wouldn't let DM escort you to your quarters, but we have to make something clear. If you, by any chance or bad luck, let him escort you, you would be, technically, inviting him in.

-Why? I didn't say he could enter.

-Yes, but... Let's put it this way, when someone accompanies you to your home, at night, you usually invite that person to have a cup of coffee or tea, right? – Marin nodded. – Well, technically, you'd have to do the same thing for Angelo due to his... _Delicate gesture_.

-Oh... – And without being able to suppress it, Marin yawned making the two vampires feel, at first, insulted and then a realization hit them and they laughed. - I am truly sorry, I'm tired and...

-Don't worry Lady Marin. You are still used to the human's routine, we understand that. Do you want to us to lead you to your room? – They smiled sweetly at her, but Marin didn't want to go yet. She wanted to wait for Aiolia, wherever he was. Back on the village it was like that; the women waited for their husbands to arrive and then they went to bed. The blue eyed human now, continuously stared at the entrance of the hall. – Oh, I see. Mu, it seems we have to occupy Lady Marin for now. – The lilac haired vampire looked confused. Shaka mouthed. – Aiolia hasn't arrived yet. – Mu chuckled and called for Marin's attention. – What did you and Hilda talk about?

The red head lit and put the sleep away, smiling brightly. – Lady Hilda told me about… Well, all of you and she told me some stories as well. She also told me about how she and Siegfried met, but then... I asked her how Siegfried had agreed to...

-Become a vampire. – Both Mu and Shaka said at the same time, making Marin chuckle a bit. – Yes and she told me that it were things from the past and left. What did happen?

-What happened with Hilda only she can tell, but we had several problems. We lost 27 vampires and a friend. One of us betrayed us and made us loose 28 members of our family. We're fewer than we used to be.

-So many? I didn't think...

-Some of them came from your village and then turned by their own choice Lady Marin. So, as you see, we're not to blame with most deaths that occurred by most of the wives the village people...

-I understand. I didn't think... Wait, but why did they die? To whom did that vampire betray you to? He can't possibly be that strong! – The two vampires looked at each other, sighed and turned to the woman in front of them. – No he isn't. He is strong, but he could never defeat 28 vampires all by himself. Has Aiolia tell you yet?

-No, he hasn't but why all the secrets? If it's the survival of all, why not tell everyone?

-Aiolia doesn't want you to worry and-

-But I'm worried! 28 vampires are killed, I don't know where Aiolia went to and he's not back yet and it's two in the morning! He's out for 7 hours and a half! I'm already worried! How do I know those creatures won't attack my village? How do you want me to be still and let everything happen? How? If in ignorance is how I'm not going to be worried, then someone here has a funny and sick view of how things are.

Marin let her back lay onto the chair and an angry look was glued to her face. 'I knew it Mu, we shouldn't have told her.' '_What's done is done Shaka. If Aiolia hasn't told her about them, we shan't. He has to be the one to tell her, we're not responsible for her in here and if he thinks she's better off without knowing who they are, then we'll just have to live with that decision._' '_I think he's the one enclosing her in a crystal ball that someday will have to break. And then what? She won't be as prepared as she may be is today._' '_I know, but Marin is Aiolia's wife and he decides what he should tell her and when he should. We can't do anything._' They both sighed and turned to Marin that, despite her angry look, was falling asleep. They smiled and let her be, she needed some rest.

-Don't you think she'd be better on the bed?

---------------------------x---------------------------

Marin woke up. She was on her bed and she could feel a sharp pain on her neck. '_What... Happened?_' Now more awaken, she led one of her hands to her neck and felt something liquid. She looked at her hand and saw a red liquid. _Blood._ She sat, alarmed, and got up, searching for some piece of cloth or anything to try and stop the bleeding. As the minutes passed by, her vision become more and more blurred, she couldn't hear anything and couldn't stand on the ground.

When she was about to fall, something caught her. She looked up and almost screamed, but she didn't have the force to. She was dying. The man above her, she blurrily saw, was laughing. And before Marin's eyes shut, she heard him.

-I said '_maybe_'.

---------------------------x---------------------------

Marin woke up suddenly, gasping for air and sat straight on the chair. Mu and Shaka looked worried at her. She took a hand to her neck and found it just like it was before she fell asleep. She exhaled deeply in relieve. The pain she felt was due to the odd position her head was in. – Marin what's wrong?

-I... – Marin was still in shock. Would that really happen to her? Would Angelo kill her in her own bedroom? No, according to Mu and Shaka, they weren't allowed to enter in the other's rooms unless they're invited in or let in. If Marin was sleeping, she couldn't have invited him in, could she? Mu and Shaka were now up and next to her. – Marin, what happened?

-I'm fine... I just had an awful dream. Has... Has Aiolia arrived? – The two vampires sighed in relief and smiled. – Yes, he's currently reporting to Lord Shion. Go on up, we'll be covering for you; everyone has already go up, have a stroll or train.

-O-okay... Thank you. – Marin got up and started going to and up the stairs where she entered the corridor to the rooms. 'Odd... Normally Mu or Shaka would take me to my room...' But she didn't give it much thought because she was tired and wanted to get to her room as soon as possible. But a second or two later, she wished she did give it some thought because she was pushed against the wall forcefully, letting out a small scream of pain and fright.

-Now, now... Don't be scared kitty. Don't be scared. I promise I won't bite. Much. – A maniac laugh was heard and Marin recognized who it was. 'Angelo...' – Let me... Go...

-Oh no kitty. I want to have some fun. Unfortunately you won't like it much, but I promise I'll make it as pleasurable as possible for me to enjoy it for both of us! If you had come after me instead of letting yourself be with those two idiots of Mu and Shaka, I would have let you live a bit longer, that is, as longer as it took to make you fall in love with me and use you. Well, patience never was one of my virtues, so tough for you pretty.

Marin tried to struggle but she had her arms behind her back and her chest pressed strongly against the wall. She couldn't think straight due to the sleep and pain. The more she struggled, the more pathetic her attempts to free herself seemed pathetic and DM laughed more and more. – You can scream kitty, but no one will hear you. Everyone here is having fun, working, training or being stalled. Mu and Shaka are busy with Alberich and your precious Aiolia is talking to his brother about how he should treat you decently. Pathetic, simply pathetic. – Deathmask's nails started getting bigger and cutting Marin's hands a bit. Securing the red head's hands tightly with on only, Angelo used his other hand to cut a small wound on Marin's chest, dirtying the white dress she wore.

-Hmmm, your blood is sweet. Now I know why Aiolia couldn't keep his paws off from you when you arrived. Even though I tasted better in my life, you truly are a delicacy I wouldn't want to miss. That little cub must be dying to take you and drink you up. – Angelo turned Marin to him, his red and grey eyes pierced her as if it were his nails. – No one's going to save you now kitty.

'_Aiolia… Help me!_'

**---------------Aiolia**

After the long mission, Aiolia finally returned with the others to the castle. Unfortunately, before going to Marin, he had to report to Shion. They knocked on his office, hidden in the forest, and entered.

-What do you have to report? – Shion was near the window, watching the moonlight, with a glass of blood. – They're numbers grow, but the ones we have to be careful about grow fewer. Most of them are mere pawns that don't know how to turn back to human form. Some of them know how to, but don't know how to handle with magic. I'd say we have the advantage since we're 'few', but all capable of fighting them.

-Thank you Camus. You're report was satisfactory. But alas, I sent you with another mission and I don't see that the work has been completed. Where is she? – Shion's voice turned even more serious, if that was possible, and everyone in the room began to think about their words before they spoke. – Aiolos? What happened?

-The hunter from the village, Ikki Amamiya, kidnapped her before we even caught a chance of advancing even further into their territory.

-And how is that possible? I send 5 vampires, trained, in their full capacities, that give me a report saying that the majority of our enemy is small fry and they aren't even able to do what a single human hunter managed to do the job they spent MOST of the night trying to accomplish. CAN ANYONE ANSWER ME THAT? – The glass filled with blood shattered and everyone swallowed in dry. Shion turned, an angry aura emanating from him. – Can you explain me how the hell did that human did the work of 5 experienced vampires in a few minutes? Maybe I should bring him here and have him do the missions you seem to fail in!

-But sir, he wasn't being...

-ENOUGH, Milo. I don't want to hear anything else. Tomorrow, I'll send Shaka and Mu to the village to talk to the hunter and see if he helps us. The risk you've taken by letting him go with Pandora was big enough for all of your lives. What if the village finds about _them_? What are they going to do? Rebel against us and then NO ONE will be able to protect the villagers. I will not take that risk. – Shion sits in the chair and faces the moonlight once again. The angry aura has disappeared and calm enters the room. Everyone relaxes; no one would like to face Shion, especially if he was _mad_. - For our lost comrades' sakes, you better start improving yourselves. I will not tolerate the blood we've lost to be lost again. You may go now, you're dismissed.

-Yes Lord Shion. – All of them said, bowed and almost left at the same time. Once outside of Shion's office… - Aiolos, can I talk to you? – They all stopped and faced Aiolia. – Sure 'Olia. You guys go ahead. We'll take our time.

-I bet you're going to make some kind of prank... Can't I join you in? – Camus sighed and slapped Milo's forehead. – Shut up Milo, I don't know how I can take you. Ok Aiolia, Aiolos, but don't take too long. Lord Shion likes to be alone. C'mon Milo, Aphrodite. – Camus, Milo and Aphrodite flew to the castle and Aiolos and Aiolia started walking. – Problems with the lady eh 'Olia? I always thought you were a ladies' man and that I'd never see you embarrassed because of a girl.

-She's not a girl 'Olos! And, well, next to her I just don't know what to do! I seem to block and then... I just don't know how to deal with humans anymore! What am I to do Brother, what am I to do?

Aiolos laughed. – Aiolia, ai Aiolia. Just act natural as you've always did or charm her with your vampiric attitude. – Aiolia looked at his brother if he were mad.

-'Olos, do you think the publicity in the village about us is good? Hell, I'd be happy if they said we're 'tolerable'! They hate us and loath us, that's exactly the opinion Marin had on all of us when she arrived, I'm happy she deals with all of us that well already. How am I supposed to use my '_vampire charm_' as you say if she loathes what we are?

-'Olia, let's fly to the castle. I'll answer you there and you can go to her. – Aiolia was confused with his brother's answers, but Aiolos' features were calm and he did as his brother wanted. In seconds they were in the kitchen's castle and Aiolos put one of his hands on Aiolia's shoulder. – Aiolia, if you want her to love you, she'll have to like you as you are. With you being a vampire, with your liking her blood and, possibly, with you wanting to devour her every second. Marin will have to deal with that, just give her time. She needs time; she has just lost her friends and family and has arrived at a place where everything is unknown to her. – Aiolos smiled and gave a reassuring hug to Aiolia. – With time, you'll see. Everything will work out just fine!

Aiolia smiled and smelled something in the hair known to him. – Aiolos is this… Blood?! Whose is it?

-Oh, I'm sure it's just one of us bonding.

-No, I recognize this smell, I haven't… Marin!

-What? Aiolia, are you mad?

-No, it's Marin's blood! – Aiolia looked alarmed to his brother. – I need to find Marin!

'_Aiolia… Help me!_' – Then, Aiolia started running to the room's corridor and saw Angelo almost piercing Marin's neck.

**-----------------Marin**

A few seconds later, Marin felt the pressure in her hands disappear and the shadow that gloomed over her disappear with a loud 'thud'. She let the air in her lungs out and felt arms grabbing her shoulders. She tried to fight away but a reassuring voice calmed her. – I'm Aiolos, Aiolia's brother. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. – He turned her to him, ripped a piece of her dress and pressed it to the wound in her chest. – Where's Aiolia? – Aiolos made a small gesturing, directing her to where Aiolia was. She turned again and saw Aiolia grabbing Deathmask by his neck and pressing him against the wall. Angelo's sneer never left his face at the same time as he was struggling for some air.

Marin paralyzed and let her back lay against Aiolos' chest, while his hands gripped her shoulders a bit harder. – It's alright. Just keep the bandanna pressed against the wound, the blood will stop. – The door to the corridor's opened, revealing Milo, Camus and Aphrodite who had went to the grand hall. Aphrodite, in seconds, was parting Aiolia from Angelo and put himself in front of DM. - Are you mad Aiolia? What were you trying to do? Kill him? – Swift footsteps were heard on the upper floor and then in the stairs, revealing Hilda, Siegfried and Mime.

-Maybe! You're lucky everyone else is far from the castle! But I'll warn you one last time Angelo! You stay away from her, or I swear I'll feed you to the werewolves! – Aiolia turned to where Marin and Aiolos stood, his eyes transformed, with red and black colours. He went to Marin a forcefully grabbed her arm, leading her quickly into their room. He threw her onto the bed and paced hurriedly across the room, not looking even once to where Marin was, slightly scared at his actions and confused.

-What did I tell you? To watch who you were in the corridor with! Where are Shaka and Mu? They were supposed to accompany you at all times! – He kept pacing and it was driving Marin insane. She breathed in and out calmly, trying to calm herself. Marin tried to speak, but Aiolia kept stopping her. – I...

-Why didn't you listen? I told you Angelo was dangerous!

-Aiolia, ple...

-If I hadn't arrived in time, who knows what might've happened! You might've been killed by that lunatic!

-Aioli...

-And here I thought you'd be safe! Everyone here knows how it is with that... ARGH! That madman! And I...

-AIOLIA! – Marin didn't know where she found the strength to yell or the courage, but she did and she was going to say everything. – Aiolia, enough! I remember everything you've said and Lord Shaka and Lord Mu were always with me. When they were, I was always accompanied, and I assure you it wasn't with him! I don't know where they are, but they were in the hall a few minutes ago! Fortunately, nothing happened! You arrived in time! Now calm down, damnit! – They both exhaled deeply, trying to calm out. When Aiolia quieted down, which was 10 or so minutes later, he looked at Marin who was laid out in the bed, almost falling asleep. Her wound was exposed; the tissue fell when he threw her to the bed. The smell of blood was everywhere inside the room and Aiolia wasn't being able to resist.

He knelt next to her on the bed, his eyes turning black and red again, hearing her heartbeat and seeing her veins pulse under her skin. He put a hand under her neck and the other under her waist and pushed her upwards. Her eye lids opened, heavy. She saw Aiolia's eyes weird and tried to say something, but the only things that parted her lips were:

-What are you… - It was then that Aiolia's fangs pierced her white neck. Marin felt some pain at the beginning, remembering her first experience, but then most of the pain disappeared, leading to an immense pleasure. Though she could still feel the neck aching, the contentment was bigger and overwhelmed the throbbing. She let a small moan out, both by the bliss and the sting in her neck. All of her body was tingling pleasurably and she pressed one of her hands against Aiolia's neck, scolding herself as she did so. 'What are you doing Marin? You're fraternizing with the enemy!' But Marin couldn't care less, because the experience was both making her dream awaken and falling asleep.

When Aiolia retrieved his fangs from her neck, knowing that if he continued she would die or forced to turn, he looked at the red head and found her asleep. The vampire took her hand form the back of his head, kissed it and hugged Marin. – Now angel, have nice dreams. – He got up, took her in his arms and tucked her in the bed, after taking off her dress and shoes. He was blushing slightly by the time she was under the sheets. He kissed her forehead and went to the door. – _Ai... olia..._ – She murmured softly in her sleep, making Aiolia smile. – You're my beautiful angel. – And he quietly got out, leaving Marin asleep on the bed.

**OçOçOçOçOçOçOçOçOç**

**Notes**

**[1]**This is a quote from the author Terry Pratchett: _"The IQ of a mob is the IQ of its most stupid member divided by the number of mobsters."_

_**Crazy Corner**_

*cracks back* Wow, big chapter :D! Fluffiness at the end, couldn't stop myself XDDD. I loved the reviews, I'm better now, been sick. Well, this was chappie 4, yeyz! FANS, the cabi is no longer small, I've updated it on chapter 2! Fangirl-Chan: Well, there's chappie 3 updated and chapter two in that little change and now chappie 4 :D

anime411-chan: Yeah, I guess it won't take much time to that, BUT, it'll be mentioned since both of them have other pairs (no AiolosxShura nor SagaxShura and not even ShuraxShiryu, AND I'M SPOILING ALREAD o.O!). It'll be a wild guess for Shura XD REALLY WILD

Sorry for the late-ish update, my internet went down and only on thursday were they able to fix it and then the modem was broken so we had to switch it for a new one, bah... Problems XD, I don't know why the internet services don't like me XD. I really tried to make this chapter longer and, as I was writing, the ideas popped into my head, but it doesn't really change the plot :D. Hehehe, I've got it all sorted out in my head already XD

I loved the reviews and tell me what you think of the story! Now, I have a small question. Who do you think are the enemies huh xD?

Now, this chappie took a bit longer 'cause I had already ready chapter 3, but I was lazy to make it bigger, so this one is bigger and has more stuff :D

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :DDDD,**_ Aiolia and Marin thank you xD

~SiningStar


	5. I'll Make a WoMan Out of You

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me! Any other characters who DON'T belong to Saint Seiya (such as Amora, Crystiala, Marianah, etc...), belong to me! Enjoy!**_

_**Warnings: **__Some adult themes! This story contains yaoi (menxmen relationship)! If you don't like it, just close the window or ignore it a bit!_

_**Pairings:**__ AioriaxMarin_

_-MiloxCamusxHyoga_

_-HyogaxShun_

_-EsmeraldaxIkkixMiho_

_-Deathm__askxAphrodite (for now, I guess that's all!)_

_Enjoy :D!_

_

* * *

**  
**_

_**Chapter 5: I'll Make a (Wo)Man Out of You**_

Marin woke up, still dazed from her sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and her body ached for the bed and pillow under her. She heard some laughter muffled, someone must be talking on the other side of the door. 'Just let me sleep a bit more. What time is it anyway?' She forced herself to open her eyes and looked at the clock that was right next to the door. The blue orbs had to adjust a bit and wake up, and suddenly, she flipped. – WHAT??! IT'S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON? – She put her head beneath her pillow and wandered what her brother or father would say to her if she was still sleeping at mid-day. – They would probably kick me out of the bed… - She laughed a bit, remembering all of the great and bad times they all spent together. A couple of awkward minutes passed and she saw herself crying. She missed them and it had only been what, one, two days? Everything seemed so wonderful there, but… It… She didn't belong there. She grabbed the pillow harder and everything she had lived in there passed through her head.

The kisses Aiolia gave her, the dinner, the conversation with Shaka, Deathmask's attack and… Yesterday's _thing_. She didn't know how to portray it, as an incident or as anything else! She knew **something** had happened, so it _had _to be something, but didn't know how to classify it. The slight pain, the few moments of dullness on her neck and then the pleasurable filled spasms running through her body. She was not sure of what had been reality after he pierced her, if he heard or not that 'sinful' sound or if it had been all true, either way, she did not know and didn't know if she wanted to know or not.

Pushing all of the confusing thoughts aside, Marin got up and saw herself only with her underwear. How the…? – How come I've..? Oh dear… - Did Aiolia undress her? Just the thought made her blush, but she still was mad. He invaded her privacy and he didn't even ask her if he could do it! Well, he was her husband, but still! She started rummaging through the closet, trying to find something to wear when she heard the doorknob change the position slowly.

Marin took a coat and covered herself and grabbed something, positioning herself near the door. The door opened and, as soon as a head popped in, Marin tried to hit it, but it pinned her against the wall, face near her neck and arms grabbing her forcefully. And then she recognized the bittersweet smell of Aiolia.

He had his fangs near her neck and he was suppressing his need for her blood, even though her jugular was at most 1 inch apart from his fangs. He saw her blood rushing more quickly for a few seconds and then run a bit more slowly, tempting him. Almost letting out a grown of frustration, Aiolia let her go and looked at her, smiling slightly. He had almost forgotten what he was going to do there. He kissed her cheek and went to the bed, lifting the sheets and blankets and laying in it.

-I am sorry if I frightened you, but I came here to tell you I found something for you to do when you're awaken.

Marin was still pressed against the wall, looking at the vampire on the bed. – And what is it?

He sat on the bed and let himself look at her for a couple of minutes, absorbing the image of her naked legs and torso barely hidden by the oversized coat, which belonged to him. – 'Did her smell pass onto the coat? Hmm… I'll be having nice dreams if it did.' He also allowed himself to smirk a bit, laying once again. Marin was blushing slightly, but said nothing. She wanted to know what he did first, then she'd flip over and faint or something.

-Yes?

-Oh, yes, excuse me. You're going to train with Aiolos, my older brother.

-T-train?

-Yes, you're going to learn how to fight.

**---------------A****fterwards**

Marin ran to the woods, where Aiolia said his brother would be. She could run quickly and dodge easily, if she wanted to escape from trouble in the village, she would run. OF course, she mostly had dresses that didn't weigh as much, but now she had trousers, something that still amazed her a bit. No one from the village would allow her to wear trousers, and now she was pushed into ones. The world did change.

As she reached the forest, she slowed down, trying to hear where the other vampire was, but all her efforts were in vain. She sat down near a big tree's root and waited, waited and waited. Of course, when you are not distracted, time doesn't fly by and she waited at most 10 minutes. Ten long minutes that looked like an hour to her. When finally something happened, she had to dodge as quickly as she could so as to not get hit by the 'thing' that flew in her direction.

When the wood and dust settled in, she saw a long, gold coloured arrow in the tree, exactly on the place where she once stood, and creating a small crater on the wood. She started getting up, but, instead of seeing the rest of the forest, she saw the body of a man. When she looked at his face, it confused her a bit the resemblance with Aiolia. – Considering the confusion on your face, I must take it that you didn't look at me all that well last night. Pardon me if I scared you just now, I am Aiolos.

Even though she was only scared by the sudden attack, she was able to calm herself down and give a small nod with her head. She looked at the man in front of her with a bit more attention. He had a golden bow with embossings, black brown hair, deep dark blue eyes, worn clothes, sandals and a small red band holding his hair. – Now, shall we start?

She nodded, giving a few steps backwards. – Now, I will train you for fourteen days. When the week ends, you should be able to at least give me a scratch with the training you'll be going up against. You will wear this mask – with a snap of his finger, a metal mask started forming in the air and, when finished, fell onto his hand – through the weeks and eat only in your bedroom. You will only eat what I give you at those times and refrain yourself from: first, having your blood taken or any intercourse with my brother or anyone else (even though I believe you have honor and dignity), second, taking off the mask unless you're eating or taking a bath, third, not sleeping at least 7 hours, fourth, wearing clothes that'll wear off your movements, it includes all of the dresses you have been wearing so far, fifth, trust me and my orders. If you follow these rules in these 2 weeks, you'll do fine.

Aiolos gave Marin the mask and, after looking at it for a little while, the read-head put it on, seeing the world with a grey colour. And then, it all started.

**---------------Aiolia**

His angel was running at a good speed before she entered the forest, time where she slowed down. Abusing a bit of his vampire senses, Aiolia followed her frame a bit into the forest, when she stopped and sat down. When she was almost killed, Aiolia made a mental note to beat his brother when he had the chance, but when he started going slightly easy on her when they began, he forgave him and left the beating for another day. Before laying on the bed, he took his coat with Marin's smell and put it over him, giving off a sweet aroma of orange. HE closed his eyes and remembered the moments before he sent her to her new 'hobby'.

-Fighting? Why wou…

-You'll find it useful if anyone attacks you. You know, perils don't exist only here, but outside as well. Therefore, I want you to know at least how to defend yourself properly against any kind of threat.

Marin wasn't all that please to be told that she was a defenseless woman, but his logic made, somewhat, sense. She couldn't be always depending on Mu, Shaka or him to live there. He wanted to run free, to walk, to do things. If she didn't know how to fight, how did she have freedom? – H-how will I train? I don't have anything.

You don't? You didn't wear trousers?

-Trousers?! Good heavens no, everyone forbids the women to wear them. At most I could wear a simple dress that would allow me to run a bit if needed. – Her eyes turned a bit nostalgic, but she shook the sad thoughts away. Aiolia got up and rummaged through the closet, into the part where his own clothes laid. He took a pair of pants and a long, but thin shirt. It seemed very worn out. Aiolia put the pants against Marin's frame, went to the desk, took a pair of scissors and cut all the places needed so it would fit his angel. After doing the same thing with the shirt, he handed the clothes over to Marin. Wear those, if it is too loose, tell me, I'm sure some kind of belt will do.

He lay on the bed, but heard no movement coming from Marin. He looked at her, lifting his head up a little. - You do not dress? – he looked at him a bit apologetically and then looked at herself up and down after a small blush crept onto her face. – I will not peek if that's what you mean. – He smirked and his head lay on the bed again. She sighed slightly, went to the closet, took a new set of undergarments and started undressing.

With the imperceptible noise, Aiolia at up slightly on the bed and looked at Marin. Yes, he said he wouldn't peek, but she was his wife so, it technically wasn't peaking. Her slow movements gave him the "voyeurism" of a lifetime. First she took the upper and under pieces of her undergarments, giving him a clear view over her smooth, white-ish skin and the back of her body, then a new pair of undergarment and finally his clothes. By the time Marin turned around again, Aiolia was 'still' resting on the bed, now his back turned to her. – 'And I was getting this stupid feeling that I was being observed. He really didn't peek.'

Unfortunately, even though the blue eyed girl didn't know, Aiolia's reasons for having his back turned to her were other. He was currently biting the sheets in order to refrain himself from drinking her blood.

The girl approached the bed and the figure on it, wondering if he was asleep. She was reaching one hand to caress his golden brown locks when he turned around. Poor fellow, he wanted to make sure he didn't need to drink her blood so he waited a bit and, when he finally assured himself his needs were controlled, he turns around and sees her hand and all of her veins close to his eyes. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, trying hard not to bite into the skin.

Seeing how the vampire was trying hard NOT to bite her and as he didn't even peek, Marin decided to give him a 'treat' and do an experiment. She put her hand near his mouth and, gaining courage, she offered him her blood. – Please, drink. - Aiolia' eyes opened, revealing his black and red orbs, frightening her a bit. - I can't.

Then she turned her hand around, revealing the inner part of her wrist. – Please. Drink. – Aiolia made a small puncture wound and retrieved a drop of her blood. His eyes returned to normal and he sat on the bed. He passed his thumb through the wound, and healed it. - That is enough, I mustn't always drink, especially now that you'll be needing the vitamins. You look good on my clothes.

She blushed slightly and walked to the door, opening it slightly. – I'm off then. – Aiolia got up and took a mall head band to hold her hair. After the red locks were all tucked into the ponytail, he caressed them a bit. – Sometimes I use it, but you can borrow it. It'll be troublesome if you don't. – He kissed her neck and opened the door. – I'll take you to the kitchen. From there on, you can run to the forest near the cabin.

He breathed in the scent and closed his eyes. He was very tired and didn't sleep anything during the morning.

**-----------------Marin**

Marin, maybe due to luck or destiny, didn't bleed during the whole training and was amazed at how Aiolos could maintain his vampire strength during the whole day. Didn't vampires sleep only at night? Well, Marin wasn't able to worry about it that much, because if she stopped she became an easy target for the vampire's golden arrows. An arrow on the wrong spot could kill her easily and attract other beasts along the way.

She learned that, when the vampires arrived at her village, they protected the humans from other beasts. She didn't know what kind of beasts, for Aiolos didn't tell, but she understood that the main point on those 'marriages' was, basically, to let the vampires stay there. But it wasn't to pay them for protecting the village, but to not let the villagers kill them, if the thought ever crossed their minds. At first, all of the villager agreed and was happy about it. But, as all the said 'perfect ideas', it started to crumble. The deal brought more sadness and suffering than happiness and it was soon hated by the villagers, that saw themselves bounded by it. Nowadays, Marin learned, the true reason of the deal was only known by the village's 'holy men', that swore not to tell anyone about it, while keeping the people under the 'leash'.

The beasts gave a lot of problems to the vampires, but only now things started to get worrying. Therefore, everyone that arrived at the castle had to learn about fighting or healing and, as healing was kept mainly to the staff of the castle and some vampires, Marin was bound to learn how to fight.

-That's it, hide yourself. If I can't see or hear you, I won't find you, right? – Marin hoped so, but… Aiolos' face suddenly appeared next to hers. – BUH! Wrong. That is it, for now. I don't think that you have much energy after five hours training, do you?

Marin couldn't stand up, but, miraculously, she did so and nodded in agreement, panting. Behind her mask, her face was beat red, her throat and lips dry. She bent herself and put her hands on her knees, trying to keep still, regain breath and remain up. Aiolos grinned and put his hand on one of her shoulders. – Aiolia will be here soon, for now just watch the sun set.

Marin looked at the sun but couldn't see the colours properly. She didn't feel anything looking at the great circles of grey in the sky, was her supposed to feel?

-Hey, Aiolos, trying to kill Marin? – The laughter that was heard far away suddenly was very close and Aiolos shared his brother's laugh. – I almost succeeded you know, but she was too stubborn.

-I'm surprised you almost succeeded. But… Why are you wearing a mask Marin? – She straightened up quickly and stuttered some letters, her face even more red. – I.. Well, I..

-It's this way Aiolia, I want her to focus and she'll only achieve it by centering herself about her body only. If she pays attention to anything else, she won't be as strong as she will if she wears the mask. Besides, her training philosophy has to change, but I think you'll succeed into changing her, so I'll leave it to you.

Aiolia blushed a bit but smiled. – Ok, but now she's not training. Take off your mask; you must be aching for fresh air.

-She can't.

-What?!

-She can only take it when she's eating or taking a bath.

-Aiolos! Aren't you being unfair?

-No, I've told you, she can't be distracted by other things. Even though she's not in physical training, she's in mind training.

Aiolia sighs in frustration, while Aiolos grins. – Oh, and some things more. She has to eat in her bedroom, she can only wear loose clothes (don't dress her into one of those dresses she's been using)…

Marin sighed, and looked at the horizon once again, seeing the grey sky slowly turn into black. She felt a bit sad, he usually enjoyed watching the sunset, but she was used to the colours dancing in the sky. Even though it was beautiful, she preferred the way she was used to. She felt an arm gently surround her back and the landscape around her changed drastically.

There was not a forest around her anymore, but kitchen utensils, stoves, buckets, food. This reminded her belly that she hadn't eaten in five hours. - Don't worry, go take a bath and dinner will be served. – Aiolia whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He took a few steps forward and grabbed her hand gently. – Let's go, everyone's already heading to the cottage, you go put a bathrobe in the bedroom and I'll heat your water. When you're ready, just sprint to the bathroom.

She nodded, blushing slightly, and he led her to their room. – Take your time. – She entered and he closed the door. Marin sat on the bed, groaning and sighing, her muscles all soar and tired. She forced herself to take off her clothes, although slowly, one by one. She just wanted to sleep, but she smelled worse than shit and she wouldn't allow that. She got up again, feeling more pain and searched the closet for a bathrobe, which she quickly found. When she gathered the courage to run with her muscles in ache, she did as Aiolia asked.

She entered the bathroom quickly, seeing all foggy inside. – 'I can't see a thing… I can't see anyone. Everything's so quiet, Aiolia's probably in the cottage already.' – She ventured deeper into the compartment, trying to remember how it was. When she felt the big bathtub, she sat on the verge of the floor and took the bathrobe slowly, groaning a bit in pain, before entering the water. She sighed as she felt her muscles relaxing.

She took a few steps forward, before she stopped, listening to another thing moving in the water. Her heart raced when she felt something behind her. – Calm down – Big hands rested themselves on her shoulders and she relaxed. – It's only me angel.

-Ai-o… - She was gently hugged from behind, shivering a bit due to the contact against cold skin. – We, I…

-I won't do anything, I can't really see. So I beg… - She felt a trail of kisses on her neck, making her blush. She couldn't think straight, but she didn't want to say no to that either. – let me stay.

Marin nodded and, feeling bold, she laid her head against the chest behind her. She was guided to a small part of the bathtub and she sat there, with Aiolia next to her, caressing her locks, comforting her. A few minutes passed and Marin felt her eyes heavier by the second, Aiolia's smooth voice soothing her, her muscles fully relaxed now and, without noticing, she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Crazy Corner**_

Frack, I think I did a good job xD. Poor Aiolia and Marin, can't do a thing till Aiolos says, MUAHAHA, power :D

Thank you for the wondrous reviews, I love them all and please, continue xD. And the correct answers were from: Intensify, Fangirl and anime411 :D!!! You can check their answers in the reviews page ^^. Intensify-san, I'm glad you're liking it :D! It really meant a lot what you said ^^ . Fangirl-Chan, I will do better than that xD, I PROMISE :D!! (or JE PROMIS xD)

And to make you go all giggly inside XD, I a preparing a reunion of DR Side Stories!!! Which means I'll be entwining the main story (Dark Resolution) with the other characters' stories :D! But only the pairings xD, it'll include how their met and all the way 'till the time of the story ^^. So it means, ShunxHyoga, CamusxMilo, and the other pairings :D

Until now I only have Shun and Hyoga's kind of ready, so don't expect much of me in the next few weeks (coffmonthscoff, not xD) :3

Well, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :D!! I hope you had a merry Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year filled with joy ^^!!

_~SiningStar_


End file.
